I Trust You
by seddielove101
Summary: SEDDIE ONESHOT! Sam is rejected time after time from just about everyone she knows. One thing happens that blows both her and Freddie off the edge.


**© I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING RLEATED TO THE SHOW! ALL PROPERTY GOES TO DAN SCHNEIDER, NICKELODEON, AND THE REST OF IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS! **

I TRUST YOU

When Sam came over that night to my apartment, I knew something had to be wrong. Sam just doesn't come to my place to talk to me; I knew better.

Earlier that day, she was going on and on about how she hasn't had a date since Pete and how psyched she was that she was going out. Carly and I were happy for her and hoped it turned out well. But it didn't.

Mom was asleep—and when she's asleep nothing will wake her up other than her alarm clock—and I was just about to go to bed. It was almost 1:00 in the morning and I heard a knock on the door. I was actually questioning myself if I heard right…who would be knocking on _my _door at this hour? So with a shrug I left my bedroom and to my front door. When I looked through the peep hole to see who was knocking, Sam was there. She looked downward, to her feet, and had her arms crossed. She looked ashamed. I couldn't see her face so I had no idea if there was a mad, happy, or sad expression. With hesitation, I at last opened the door and Sam immediately looked up and looked at me. My mouth hung open, she was at the edge of tears and she sucked in her lips to keep her bottom lip from trembling. "Sam?" I asked in confusion, could Sam actually be _crying_?

"What's wrong with me? Don't answer that" Sam shrugged. "Sam what are you…"

"He left me" she stated.

"Huh? What do you mean? What happened?"

"We were eating at that Italian place on 34th street and I left to go to the bathroom. When I came back he wasn't there and I was left with the bill"

"Oh my god… Are you going to talk to him tomorrow at school?"

"Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know maybe…"

Sam sighed. "I'm a reject. I've always been that way, Freddie! No one's ever gonna accept me"

My stomach turned. "Sam don't say that" She turned her back to the wall against my apartment and avoided to look at me. "Well you hate me too, don't you?" she asked looking away from me.

"No, I don't. Sam you know I think of you as a very close friend to me… I don't know if you think that way about me… But I don't hate you"

"But you're supposed to!" she turned around to yell in my face. "Huh?"

"After we kissed we said we'd go right back to _hating_ each other, remember?"

"Yeah but I don't hate you. Sam, I can't force myself to hate you. I'm never going to hate you"

She just sighed and looked at me in disbelief. "I mean it" I said, reading her mind. She shifted her shoulders awkwardly and looked away again.

"Can you just tell your friend that I don't ever wanna see him again? And if I do he better have a good jock strap and body guard?"

"Yes, yes I will" I said assuredly. Sam looked at me curiously, as if she wasn't expecting me to say that with so much pride. I gave her a truthful nod and she backed away with a quick "Good night Freddie" I replied by saying "Night Sam" as I closed the door. I _will_ tell Ben that he's a jerk for treating Sam like a monster, she's not a monster. She's an amazing person, and I'm so lucky to know her—even if she does pick on me physically and verbally. I like it. She's not a reject, and she never will be. No one dares to treat my Sam that way.

. . . . . .

The next day at school I was sort of late so I didn't see much of Carly and Sam. I went to my computer class and I saw Ben there, at his usual spot: beside me. I didn't look at him once, not even out of the corner of my eye. I went straight to my seat and focused all of my attention on the lecture. After class ended he pulled me to the side and asked "What did I do?"

I guess he noticed my abnormal behavior since I didn't even look at him. We usually at least say "hi" when one of us is late.

"What did you do? Don't act like I don't know what happened last night"

"What with Sam? I thought you hated her…"

"Well I don't"

"So do you love her?"

I hesitated before I answered. Now is not the time for talk about feelings, I'm going to talk to him about what I've wanted to say since last night. "Listen Ben, the point is… you treated Sam like garbage. She's my friend and I hooked you both up, do you seriously think you can treat her like that without me knowing?"

"Dude it doesn't matter…Sam is a horrible, atrocious girl that I hope I never have to see again. Besides what are you gonna do about it?"

Sam is not horrible. She's never been introduced to real things so she doesn't know how to deal with them, not to mention her mother is a perfect example of a horrible role model. When I heard Ben say those words about Sam my body thought faster than my mind; before I knew it, my fist was coming toward Ben's face and it pushed him to the wall. He screamed and held his face. I gasped. When he finally took his hands off his face I saw a black eye. I cringed, detention and grounding from my mom is definitely on its way.

When I was at the nurse's office getting my knuckles soaked in ice, an unexpected visitor came in. "Freddie someone wants to talk to you" I shook my head, guessing it was mom or a teacher. "Go ahead" I sighed. The nurse stepped out of the room and the door opened again. I looked up nervously and saw someone I didn't expect. Sam walked in with a half-smile.

"Hey" she greeted me shortly. "Hey…" I replied. "Freddie all I asked was for you to tell him to leave me alone. Why the heck did you punch him?"

"So you're mad I punched the guy who left you?" Sam can find anything to get mad about.

"No I just…"

I cut her off. She was as surprised as I was that I actually punched somebody. "Sam I'm sorry. I've never punched anyone or wanted to I just—I don't like seeing you this way"

She looked at her shoes ashamed of herself that I had an idea in my mind to actually protect her from getting hurt. "What way?" she shyly shrugged.

"Hurt. Feeling like you're rejected"

She looked me in the eyes and suddenly wasn't ashamed anymore. "I _am_ rejected! I'm _always_ rejected!"

"No, you're just always with the wrong people"

She rolled her eyes and her lips turned into a grimace. "Oh yeah, then who's the right people? Huh Freddie? Who's the right teacher? Who's the right mom or the right guy?

"I don't know" I shrugged. If I knew the right people for Sam I would definitely tell her, I don't even know the right people for me.

"That's what I thought"

"Look, I know that it seems hard to trust anybody because of maybe things that have happened to you, including last night but—you have to trust me when I say that you _will_ find somebody who loves you and accepts you for who you are. And when you realize you both love each other with the same amount then…everything will fall into place"

"How do you know that? Have you found that person?" Sam asked sarcastically, knowing my answer. "No but I will"

"Okay well _maybe_ you will but no one will ever love me... You're wrong"

"No I'm not Sam I—" I took my hands out of the ice from frustration of Sam not wanting to believe me or listen, and immediately a sharp, immense pain went through my hand. "Ah!" I screamed.

"Freddie don't—" Sam said as she took my hand and placed it back in the bowl of ice. She held my hand in place and continued to cover it with ice. I just looked away until I realized she was still holding my hand, even though her hand was probably freezing too in the ice. She looked in my eyes, and when I looked back up at her blue eyes… I felt a chill through my body. Not the ice chill, a good chill. A nervous chill if you must. Her eyes didn't make me scared and want to run away from her, they were innocent, scared, and beautiful eyes. Sam and I both weren't thinking I guess because we both leaned in and kissed. I touched her soft lips with mine and a desire started to grow inside me. I continued to kiss her and she continued to kiss me. I had no idea what would happen after this kiss, but it just felt so right.

When we finally released she looked at me and gave me a sweet smile then she kissed my forehead.

"Why did you do that?" I smiled at her. She shrugged and said "I trust you"

_There you go! There's your one shot! Review please! I LOVE REVIEWS!_


End file.
